Sola
by Kaksa Snape
Summary: En la fiesta de navidad Hermione se siente de nuevo, sola. Fatal resumen :S Un Sevmione


_Después de mucho tiempo sin subir nada aquí os traigo otra historia, esta vez es de Harry Potter y como no, de mi personaje favorito Severus Snape en un Sevmione._

…..

**Sola**

La mañana se había levantado extraña para ser navidad, el sol había salido reluciente y los alumnos del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería corrían extasiados de un lado a otro. ¿Por qué? Esa era una pregunta tremendamente sencilla, la fiesta de navidad era aquella noche y, como era normal, todos los alumnos estaban alegres de ello.

Todos menos uno, o mejor dicho una, una joven de pelo castaño alborotado miraba acongojada por la ventana de su habitación de prefecta, no quería ir a aquel baile, y la razón era, simplemente, que no tenía pareja, no es que nadie se lo hubiera pedido, no, Hermione Granger había tenido miles de propuestas, pero simplemente ella no había recibido la propuesta de la persona que esperaba.

-¡Hermione! ¡Corre Hermione! Tenemos que prepararnos para el baile.-Hermione nunca lo había entendido, era pronto, el reloj rozaba las siete de la tarde, no entendía por qué tenía que empezar a arreglarse tan pronto cuando aún faltaban horas para el baile. La joven se levantó dispuesta a abrir la puerta y decirle a su amiga Ginny que no saldría tan pronto aquel año. Pero cuando abrió la puerta…-¿Y bien?-Se desinfló.

-Ya voy Ginny.-La joven se giró y cogiendo el traje y los zapatos que tenía totalmente estirado y preparados salió de la habitación hacia la habitación común de su compañera.

Allí, como todos los años que recordaba, estaban las mismas chicas y entre risas empezaron a vestirse, una a una, esperando la ayuda de las demás. Hermione decidió no amargarse, después de todo, llevaba ya dos años de los siete que llevaba en Hogwarts esperando que aquella persona se fijara en ella, esperando la proposición de aquella persona, rechazando todas las propuesta, suspirando, esperando y, como siempre, se veía sola. Años atrás había contado con la compañía de Ron, pero aquel año él acudiría con Lavender y ella, acudiría sola.

"Sola", pensó en esa palabra mientras Ginny la arreglaba el pelo, ella siempre había estado sola, solo cuarto había sido la excepción cuando Víctor Krum la había invitado a acompañarle en el baile, pero exceptuando a su amigo húngaro, siempre había acudido con Ron. Entonces, empezó a pensar si rechazar la proposición de algo más de su amigo Krum había sido una equivocación, es cierto que él no habría viajado simplemente para acompañarla a un baile, pero ahora no era eso simplemente en lo que pensaba Hermione, la joven castaña ahora pensaba en un futuro y en ese futuro, ella volvía a verse tan sola como se vería esa noche en el baile.

-¡Perfecta!-Comentó Ginny haciendo la silla donde estaba Hermione sentada girar para que esta pudiera mirarse en el enorme espejo que había en la habitación.- Estas preciosa este año, ¡Ójala tuviera yo tu cuerpo!- Dijo Ginny con un deje de tristeza en su voz. Hermione solo pudo sonreír tímidamente mientras se levantaba, ella no tendría un cuerpo como el suyo que, seguramente no tardaría en formarse pasados unos años, pero si tenía a Harry, una pareja que le acompañaría toda su vida.- ¿Te encuentras bien Mione?-Le preguntó la pelirroja al darse cuenta de que su amiga esta decaída.-¡No te preocupes por lo de ir sola!-Dijo la joven de los Wealey calando a su amiga a la primera.-Seguro que un montón de chicos estarán deseando sacarte a bailar nada más entremos en la sala.- Hermione sonrió otra vez y se sentó en la cama de su amiga, esperando que todas las demás chicas estuvieran preparadas para bajar.

Estuvo mirando su traje tranquilamente, se lo había enviado su madre poco antes de que les avisaran del baile, este era un vestido rojo palabra de honor liso, con un lazo rojo ligeramente más oscuro que lo demás, el cual se ataba a la cintura por atrás, dejando caer dos pequeñas tiras de tela. Como complemento, este traía unos guantes largos que llegaban a la joven hasta un poco más arriba del codo, además, llevaba un chal por si el frío del castillo la atacaba.

-Bueno, es hora de bajar.-Dijo Ginny nerviosa, y es que no era para menos, era el primer año que acudía al baile con Harry. Al ser el último año del trío dorado en el colegio Harry había ignorado que la joven era la hermana de su mejor amigo y la había invitado. Después de todo, la guerra había acabado y Harry ya no le tenía miedo a nada. Hermione tenía que aceptar que su amigo se había vuelto un poco temerario desde que derrotara a Voldemort, pero confiaba en que esa fase se pasara rápido.

Al bajar a la sala común las chicas se dispersaron con sus correspondientes parejas y salieron de la sala, dejando una vez más a Hermione sola.

La joven suspiró y armándose de valor emprendió el viaje al gran comedor pensando que, después de todo, no tenía pensado quedarse mucho tiempo. En aquellos momentos solo pensaba en que, la cena acabara pronto y poder desaparecer, irse a dormir y, a la mañana siguiente, coger el expreso de Hogwarts para ir a su acogedora y mugglel casa en Londres.

Cuando entró al gran salón sus amigos la llamaron desde una de las mesas. Con la cabeza baja emprendió el camino hacía allí, y es que no quería verlo, sabía que si lo hacía se quedaría embobada al contemplarlo con su flamante túnica de gala negra y, como otras veces, él notaría la mirada y la pillaría, pero luego ella retirar la mirada y empezaría ponerse tan roja como su vestido. Simplemente quería evitar ese hecho tan vergonzoso.

-No deja de mirarte.-La comentó Ginny al oído cuando Hermione se sentó a su lado.

-No digas tonterías.-Aún así Hermione no elevó la mirada para comprobarlo, no quería encontrarse con sus flamantes ojos negro, no quería derrumbarse esa noche, no esa, ¿a caso era tan difícil entender que no quería llorar?

El tiempo pasó rápido y antes de que Hermione pudiera percatarse se encontraba de nuevo sola, sus amigos habían salido a la pista a bailar y ella esperaba el mejor momento para levantarse y salir de aquella sala atestada de gente. Suspiraba una y otra vez mientras removía el café que Dobby le había entregado minutos antes, quería tomárselo e irse, pero el elfo se lo había entregado condenadamente caliente y no quería quemarse por dentro al beberlo de forma precipitada.

-¿Una fiesta demasiado aburrida para usted, Señoría Granger?-Hermione paró en aquel preciso momento, cuando escuchó aquella voz, y es que solo podía ser su voz.- ¿Supongo que no hay nadie a su altura como para recibir la aceptación de un baile por parte de una de las integrantes del trío dorado?-Hermione suspiró al escuchar las hirientes palabras, y elevó las vista para encontrarse con esos oscuros ojos que había estado evitando toda la noche. Toda una noche de esfuerzos con la mirada clavada en el plato, toda una noche evitándolo, toda una noche tirada a la basura por un café demasiado caliente.

-Buenas noches profesor Snape-Dijo simplemente la joven, no iba a contestarle de forma inadecuada, no era tonta, sabía que era lo que buscaba y no iba a entregárselo en bandeja.-Es cierto que bastante gente me ha pedido acudir al baile en mi compañía, pero, ninguno de ellos era la persona que yo quería que me lo pidiera.- Intentaba decirlo de forma correcta, quizá hubiera sonado demasiado diplomático, pero no quería meter la pata y tener que cargar con un castigo y perder puntos de su casa. Aún así le hizo gracia la cara de desconcierto en el rostro del hombre el cual esperaba una mala contestación, algún grito o, proviniendo de Granger, algún lloro, pero eso no había pasado y, sin saber por qué, las ganas de molestar a aquella chiquilla se esfumaron.

-Debo decir que el joven Wesley es un tonto al decidir acudir con Lavender.-Dijo Snape sentándose junto a la joven, este gesto hizo que la castaña empezara a ponerse nerviosa sin poder evitarlo, por ello, empezó a mover de nuevo el café.

-No es Ron quien me interesa, aunque no creo que le interese, profesor.-Dijo Hermione bebiéndose el café de un trago, aún quemaba pero no hizo ningún signo de molestia.

-Aún así sigo pensando que es un tonto al no asistir en su compañía.-La joven se quedó mirando al profesor, sin saber como interpretar aquel comentario. Pero antes de poder recomponerse y llevar aquella corta conversación hacia otro lugar su profesor alargó la mano para retirar una gota de café que caía por la comisura de sus labios.-Esto… perdóneme Granger.-Dijo Severus mientras retiraba la mano rápidamente. No sabía porque había reaccionado de aquella manera, solamente en aquel momento daba gracias por no haber reaccionado como había pensado en un primer momento, robando aquella leve gota con sus labios.-Debo irme.-Dijo levantándose rápidamente haciendo que la joven se sobresaltase y le mirase sin entender.-Esto… es demasiado aburrido.-Ya estaba preparado para darse la vuelta cuando la joven le retuvo con sus palabras.

-Señor, si lo prefiere podríamos…no se, ¿dar una vuelta por los jardines?-Hermione mantuvo la respiración mientras se gritaba a si misma mentalmente "¡Tonta, tonta y tonta! ¿Crees que él va a querer pasear contigo? ¡No! ¡Eres una cría!"

-Me encantaría.-Respondió el hombre sabiendo que hacía mal, que eso que estaba empezando a sentir estaba prohibido, que si seguía jugando con fuego se quemaría, pero aún así decidió que aquella noche nada que su conciencia pudiera decirle importaba, después de todo, solo quería pasar una agradable noche con una agradable, y muy bella, joven.

-Así que… así decidí que quería especializarme en pociones.-Dijo Hermione una hora después, mientras le contaba, sin saber por qué, a su profesor como en segundo año había conseguido realizar una poción multijugos.

-Supongo que si le pregunto para qué necesitaba la poción me responderá con evasivas.-Dijo el hombre con una muy leve sonrisa en el rostro. Hermione no podía pensar claramente, y menos ahora que el hombre la sonreía, a ella, a Hermione Granger, la sabelotodo insufrible.

-Supone usted bien.-Dijo ella con una sonrisa tímida.

-¿Y si le pregunto de dónde salieron los ingredientes?-Atenea tosió al atragantarse con su propia saliva.-Supongo que tampoco.-Ella negó, después se acarició los brazos intentando quitarse el frió que sentía ellos.- ¿Tienes frío?

-No, estoy bien profesor.-Dijo ella, volviendo los brazos a sus costados, pero en ese momento tubo un escalofrío.-Mierda.-Susurró para si misma.

En ese momento Severus se quitó su capa y cubrió los hombros de la joven, haciendo que esta se estremeciera.

-Gracias.-Musitó ante el tacto de las manos en su piel. Para desgracia, o disfrute de Hermione, el roce con su profesor no había acabado, este había empezado a acercarse a ella, necesitaba besarla, sin saber por qué, simplemente los labios de la castaña le llamaban.

Hermione notó los labios de su profesor y cerró los ojos, queriendo sentir al máximo su roce, pero el profesor no tardó el separarse al darse cuenta de lo que hacía.

-Perdóname Granger, no se lo que me ha pasado…-Dijo el profesor girándose y haciendo amago de marcharse.

-¡Espere profesor!-Dijo Hermione, mientras le cogía del brazo y lo giraba, después de ello ambos quedaron a pocos centímetro de distancia, los cuales el profesor volvió a recortarlo juntando sus labios. Esta vez Snape profundizó el beso y, sin pensarlo indagó con su lengua la boca de la joven, que recibió aquel segundo y apasionado beso con todas las ganas que pudo.-No te vayas.-Dijo falta de oxigeno cuando se separaron.-Nunca.

Después de esa declaración Snape volvió a estrechar las distancias y ya nunca más se preguntó si aquello estaba bien o mal, estaba claro que todo eso era lo que estaba bien, porque no había mejor cosa que sentir los labios de aquella joven contra los suyos.

…..

_Bueno, esto es el final, espero que os haya gustado y sobre todo vuestro comentarios._

_Bye_


End file.
